


SFM Prompts #3

by Pollyannam3



Series: Smile for Me Prompts [3]
Category: Smile For Me (Video Game)
Genre: Barbecues, Childbirth mention, Grief, Hospital, Karaoke, Multi, New Parents, Pool Fun, Positive Quitting, Queer platonic relationships, Surgery Mention, catcalling, missing parents, stage fright
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:48:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23747095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pollyannam3/pseuds/Pollyannam3
Summary: YEAH, I did more prompts on Tumblr gjdfigd. Featuring Never_Eat_Sour_Wheat with their ideas and OC!
Relationships: Boris Habit/Kamal Bora, Jerafina Tabouli & Parsley Botch, Jerafina Tabouli/Lulia Fame, Nat Vancey & Trevor Garbo, Trencil Varnnia & Nat Vancey, Trencil Varnnia & Trevor Garbo, Trencil Varnnia/Original Character
Series: Smile for Me Prompts [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1670473
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	1. I did it! Today’s was the last straw and I finally did it! I quit!

**Author's Note:**

> Never_Eat_Sour_Wheat had the galaxy brained idea that Parsley and Jerafina are in a QPR!

This was a long time coming. _Way_ too long, if you asked Parsley.

“JERAFINA!” He called from the door, making his way into their home. He had been living with Jerafina and Lulia for a while now, and things were going good for him! He had a good friend in Lulia and Jerafina was lovely to have as a queer platonic partner.

Jerafina came into the living room and saw Parsley in a truly perplexing mood. The way he was hurriedly taking off his shoes and coat made her think he’s absolutely pissed but he had a gleam in his eyes that made her think he was excited.

“Whats up?”

She sat down on their couch and he just went off. “I did it!!! Today was the **_last_** straw!!”

He flopped down next to her and yelled. “I finally did it!!!”

She scooted closer to him and asked “What did you do???” She was very confused and slightly concerned.

“I quit!!! I just _STRAIGHT_ WALKED OUT OF THE BANK!!” 

“Oh!” She couldn’t help but chirp.

Parsley waved his arms angrily. “I couldn’t _**take it anymore!**_ I just **_couldn’t!_** Everyone was right, I shouldn’t have to work _so many hours_ especially nowadays when I have you and Lulia and we all have steady sources of income _IRREGARDLESS_ of MY other job and-”

“bABE BREATHE.”

“It’s true though Juju!!” Parsley said, loudly while sucking in a deep breath. 

“It is and I’m proud of you!” She put both her hands on his shoulder and shook it.

Shifting to face her, Parsley exclaimed. “Today, Parsley Graham Botch works _ONE JOB_ and _ONE JOB ONLY!”_

“Hell yeah!!!” Jerafina yelled, caught up in his own feeling of empowerment, and gave him a big hug.

Parsley hugged her back and gratefully accepted her kiss on the cheek. He didn’t even care if she left a mark because the rest of the day was gonna be a pajama day! 

Cuddled with his platonic partner, with platonic kisses, tea, and cheesy rom-coms!

Inside and relaxed!

He knows it’s what he deserves!


	2. Hey, I’m not gonna stop you. Do you babe.

It was certainly time for an upgrade. Bathroom Karaoke cannot compete with Real Karaoke!

Jerafina ate a fry while reading the list of songs. “Are you really gonna go up there?” Parsley asked her, still eating a bit as well. They had been having their nice Friday dinner at this place when Jerafina was fixated on the fact they had Karaoke starting soon! 

“Heck yes, I’m going up there!” She stole one of his onion rings, and then asked. “Do you want to go up with me?” 

“No way, but Hey, I’m not gonna stop you.” He reached over and stole one of her fries. “Do you, babe.”

“Parsleeyyyyyy come onnnnn….”

“I’m too sober for it and neither of us plan to even get off the ground with that.”

Jerafina gave him a pouting look, and then got a glint in her eye that she tried to hide.

She slid out of their booth, and carried the song book back to the person running the rig. 

She selected her song, got her number, tipped, and then waited.

A few people sang before her turn, and just watching them made Parsley nervous. He didn’t like being the center of attention in such a chaotic environment. He liked it when he was in court, because it was quiet and controlled.

And he didn’t have to sing.

“Oh, is it almost your turn?” He asked Jerafina when she suddenly stood up.

“4 and 5, Jerafina Tabouli and Parsley Botch?” Their names sounded from a microphone.

Parsley’s heart dropped and he yelped when Jerafina grabbed his wrist and effortlessly pulled him up.

 ** _“JERAFINA!!”_** He yelled as he was on his feet and being dragged onto the stage. 

She just smiled and held his hand as she walked up the few stairs and stood on the stage.

Parsley almost tripped on the stairs, and suddenly he was on the brightly lit up stage, being handed a microphone. 

Parsley looked at Jerafina, who was excitedly looking at the screen, and then he looked down at everyone. 

Some weren’t paying attention, but there were more than enough people looking at him to make an anxious pit eat his stomach whole. 

He looked at the screen and saw it start to show what song they’re about to sing. 

“Wannabe”, of course it’s “Wannabe”, that’s their song. He loved singing this song. 

He loved singing this song when alone with Jerafina, not being watched by random people eating onion rings!

Jerafina was oblivious that her partner was shaking a bit, stiff as a board, and trying to figure out what he was gonna do before embarrassing himself.

“YO! I’ll tell you what I want, what I really really want!” She sang, not on ANY key. Parsley just stared ahead and did not sing “his line”

Jerafina kept singing “I’ll tell you what I want, what I really really want!” 

Parsley let out a chuckle and mumbled the next line, obviously only laughing due to his nervousness. 

Jerafina smiled at him, and danced a little while she did one of her favorite lines. “I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna really, really, really wanna zigazig ah!”

Parsley just hid his face in his hands, laughing nervously as the music kept playing and he did not sing. 

He did not have a strong singing voice, he didn’t want to be up here. 

When the verse went on without Parsley singing, Jerafina looked up from her singing for him to see him gently shuffling to the side and trying to subtly find a way to put down the mic without causing a boom. 

He settled on just putting it down gently and dashing off stage. 

“Parsley!” She called, and did a less gentle mic drop to follow him. 

The boom startled everyone, including the embarrassed herb. He felt worse when he heard a baby start to cry from somewhere in the establishment.

He got back to their booth and started gathering his stuff. He didn’t intend to ditch Jerafina, just sit outside until his face was less on fire. Jerafina put a hand on his shoulder while he grabbed his coat. 

“Parsley I’m-”

“I’m sorry, Juju, I-” He sputtered. “Where do we pay, i wanna, I wanna,,,” 

“Just. Go to the car, I’ll take care of it…” She felt bad for causing him this distress, she just wanted to have some fun with him.

Parsley nodded, and pulled his coat on as he made his way out.

He got into his car, face still burning with shame both from his blunder on stage and ruining that for Jerafina. 

Sooner than later, Jerafina got into the car. Parsley started the car and started driving.

After a tense silence, Parsley spoke up.

“I’m. Sorry about that. I didn’t want to muck it up like that, i just-”

“I should be the one saying sorry, Parsley.” Jerafina said. She looked out the window, at the dark trees.

“I should’ve just sang by myself and let you be. I’m sorry.”

“Apology accepted…” He said, keeping his eyes on the road.

After another awkward silence, and to break it, Jerafina started fiddling with the radio.

Only for “Wannabe” to pop up. Parsley and Jerafina shared a look of tired amusement. 

They then started singing among themselves, perfectly content with controlled chaos in their stage of a car.


	3. Are you sure this flamingo floatie can hold both of us?

It was an amazing summer day, so the Habit-Bora’s opened their doors to children and friends for a bit of a barbecue. 

All of the children and most of the adults of the Habitat joined in. Jimothan helped with the food. Trencil was sitting under their large tree in the shade since the sun was beating down. 

Parsley was sitting on the backyard porch, with Dallas, both of them enjoying a drink. The children, all sunscreened up, were splashing in the pool. They all looked up in awe once they saw Boris dragging over a big floatie shaped like a flamingo. It was MASSIVE. He settled it in the pool and sat in it, unintentionally floating backwards.

He laughed when Lulia gave him a shove into the middle of the pool with her foot. He floated in simple circles until he spotted his husband standing at the edge of the pool. He was in his swimwear too.

“Lily! Kamal!” Boris paddled himself forward.

“Yeah?” Kamal asked him, with a smile. Boris patted his lap when he got close to the end of the pool near Kamal.

“Boris, no!” He declined with a laugh.

“Lily come on, it’ll be fun!” 

“Are you sure this flamingo floatie can hold both of us?”

Boris gave a dismissive wave, and said. “If it’s hold-ing me, it can hold-ing you!” 

Kamal couldn’t argue with that. He shook his head, kicked off his sandals and tried to think of the best angle to sit on Boris’s lap. The second he was in his lap, Boris hugged him close and they both slid out of the floatie. The floatie flipped over and covered them.

Splasshing, they both yelped as they went under. They both surfaced, soaking wet, and Boris pushed the floatie away from them. They watched the floatie float away and be claimed by children. 

Boris looked at Kamal, and Kamal looked at him. With a mischievous grin, Kamal splashed Boris in the face for taking him down.

The splash fight began and the flamingo was now property of Tim-Tam on the deep end but nobody minded.

It was all in good fun.


	4. I can’t believe we created something so perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Belle belongs to Never_Eat_Sour_Wheat!

December 27th, 1981. 

The day Natalia Gloria Varnnia made her grand entrance into this crazy world. 

Trencil was letting his wife hold her so he could lay back in their postpartum recovery room. He deserved to lay back, just had a baby a few hours ago after all. 

Belle was cuddling in a chair next to his hospital bed, holding her baby close. 

“I can’t. Just. I just can’t right now…” She whispered, even though Nat was wide awake. 

Trencil, despite his tiredness, held his eyes open to ask her. “What is it, love?” His hair was a floofy mess and his makeup was gone from before they came to the hospital. He didn’t care. He didn’t think it was possible for him to care.

Belle’s eyes were full of tears. “I just love her….so much….” As if to jab more positive emotions down her mother’s heart, Nat cooed a little. Belle couldn’t help but copy the coo as she snuggled the baby closer to her chest. 

Trencil smiled, he was just as obsessed and smitten with their new baby. He couldn’t be happier despite how physically bad he felt. He knew his wife probably wasn’t feeling physically better, but she wouldn’t talk over the pain of childbirth, or invalidate him. She’s kind like that.

He reached his hand over and Belle held the baby down a little so Trencil could gently touch her head. She could have grabbed for his finger if she wasn’t swaddled up into a big ole baby burrito.

Belle was crying gently and Trencil wiped them from one eye but was too sore and tired to reach over and do the other eye.

Belle looked down at her baby’s face, and couldn’t help but say. “I can’t believe we created something so perfect…”

Trencil laid back down, slowly, and said with tired confidence. “I can.” 

Belle let out a gentle laugh and passed the baby back to the new Dad. “She doesn’t have to be a perfect person, I just want her to be healthy, though.”

“Just like how you’re gonna be.” He had faith Belle would be at her 100% soon. Pancreatectomy just two months before your husband was due to have your daughter caused lots of stress between the two, but they got through! 

Belle shook her head, with a small smile at her husband while she got together her own medical stuff. She didn’t like wrangling with insulin when all she wanted was to cuddle her baby but it was her lot in life. 

It was either this surgery or not seeing her baby grow up so she knew what to pick. 

Trencil sleepily rocked Nat while Belle contended with her needles and got himself lost in thought.

Things were much more complicated now. They were parents now. They both had lots of physical healing to do but they were going to be happy and raise their daughter best they could.

It was going to be great.


	5. It’s noon. Should we get up? I vote no.

Trencil couldn’t lie and say he wasn’t concerned. He stood in the doorway of his living area and watched Trevor sleep from afar.

Just yesterday, he picked Trevor up after he was informed that his parents were either missing, or abandoned him. He didn’t know what exactly was going on, but he knew Trevor was grieving. 

So he kept him and Nat home from school and had full intention on calling Parsley and getting SOMETHING figured out. He wasn’t letting Trevor go back to a house where he had nothing.

But at the moment, he was sleeping there and miserable. 

He had barely eaten, and had lost his entire morning. 

“No morning in mourning.” Trencil thought. He needed to wake him up, he needed to eat.

He walked over to the couch, and gently shook Trevor. “Trevor? Trevor…?” He gently called.

His eyes opened, obviously exhausted. It was like he had just fallen asleep when he’s been there since Trencil woke up at least. 

“It’s noon. Should we get up?” Trencil asked him, hoping to get him up and around.

Trevor turned around and covered himself with the blanket. “I vote no…” he muttered.

“Trevor, you need to eat,” Trencil said, knowing he can hear him at least. He was ignored, so he let out a sigh.

Trencil went into the kitchen, and decided he’d make something for Trevor anyways. Something easy, something small, and comforting. 

Grabbing the bread, he opted to kill two birds with one stone and make everyone some grilled cheese. 

He called Nat downstairs for her food, and set on plating Trevors. He cut the sandwich into diagonals and laid them on top of each other for a semblance of warmth. 

He put the sandwich on the coffee table next to Trevor, who had likely dozed back off, and gave him a gentle pat. 

He sat with Nat, and they ate their lunch in silence. He considered asking her what she thought about the situation, but he could almost tell she was as concerned for her friend as he was. 

When he decided to get him some water, he saw a big bite in one half of the sandwich, but Trevor was still curled up underneath his blanket.

He felt a bit of ease at this.

He’ll get back on his feet one little bite at a time.


	6. Who cares what they think? You know who you are.

Today was a terrible day for Jerafina. She didn’t even bother kicking off her heels when she flopped into Parsley’s lap from his spot on the couch. He was startled at this, and put a hand on her messy hair. 

She was crying, obviously, and it looked like she had been for a while. 

“Juju, what happened?” He asked her, trying to encourage her to sit up but she just hugged at his waist, and cried more. She mumbled her issues into his favorite red shirt, smearing her makeup all over it too, he didn’t care.

In between sobs he picked up “catcall” and some rather rancid words thrown her way by some random men. 

Parsley’s blood started to boil hearing his partner cry, and he could only hold her. He may not hold romantic feelings for this woman but she was his partner and even he can recognize when a person is sexy you don’t make rude advances like that! 

That’s flirting 101!

Not that Parsley was a good flirt, but this wasn’t about flirting!

He grabbed Jerafina by the shoulders and encouraged her to look up at him again.

“Hey. Who cares what they think? You know who you are.”

Jerafina sniffed at him, and was silent.

“You’re a bombastic, loud, lovely party woman! Even when there’s no party, you’re the life of it!” 

She let him hug him again.

“I care about you, Juju.”

Jerafina let out a whine, and Parsley would take that as a reciprocation of care.

He just held her and patted her back. 

He cared about her so much, nobody could stop it!


End file.
